Feels Like Home
by primesetter31
Summary: My first fic EVER and it was just and idea i had in my head. He is leaving, how does she feel? how do the ones around them cope with the news? Rogan, LL kind of and PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAME ME if only to make me better!


**Feels Like Home **

Lorelai was sitting on the couch waiting for Rory to get home for the weekend.

She sat and waited for what seemed like hours then she heard Rory's tiny blue Prius pull up in the driveway and the front door slam.

"Mom, I need a movie night and TONS of Mallow mars and Red Vines!" Rory said.

"Why? What happened? Is it Logan?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes. His dad is making him take control over the California paper that he owns, he's moving to California…next week." Rory said on the verge of tears.

"Ohhh sweetie. I'm sorry! I knew that I always hated that jolly old Mitchum! What does Logan think of all this?"

"Let's just say that Logan told me about 25 different ways that he wants to dismember Mitchum's body…not to mention how he wants to hide the evidence" Rory cried on her mother's shoulder.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me wanna loose myself in your arms_

_There's somethin' in voice, makes my heart beat fast _

_Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life. _

Rory looked up at the ceiling in her room while tears dripped down her cheeks and stained her pillowcase. She was deep in thought, thinking about how her life would be if Logan wasn't going to move to California. She was dreaming in her mind about what would happen if she and Logan got married and started a family. She could imagine her grandmother and Shira talking about the little blonde-haired, blue-eyed kids running around the foyer of the Gilmore household. That thought only made her cry harder. God she was going to miss him. She was remembering the thrill of jumping off that 7 story death trap with Logan's hand in hers. At that moment she was finally free of all the hassle of life, she was happy.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been _

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done. _

Logan drove up to Casa Gilmore. He walked up the stone pathway and onto the deck and walked around until he found Rory's window. That sight, his poor Rory, made him hate his dad even more. Rory didn't deserve this pain, this hurt that his father was inflicting on her and himself. He couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. He was going to his parent's house.

For three days Rory couldn't seem to come out of her room. Lorelai felt mad and frustrated at Mitchum and even sadder for her lovesick daughter. She realized how alike all those rich people are. How possessed they all seemed around one idea…CONTROL. She decided to go see Emily and Richard.

"Hello, can I take your coat" the maid said cheerlessly.

"Yes I am looking for my mother and my father… I'm the daughter." Lorelai said in an agitated way.

"One moment please." The maid replied.

"Hello Lorelai, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Emily said.

"Well, hello Lorelai, it's nice to see you here today." Richard said.

"Hi Mom, Dad, we need to talk." Lorelai said seriously.

"What's on your mind Lorelai?" Richard questioned.

"Well, your good friend Mitchum Huntzberger has decided to break my daughter's heart, again." Lorelai replied in an annoyed tone.

"What? Did he say something about her writing again?" Richard said in a protective way.

"No, he is making his son, the love of Rory's life, take over a paper that Mitchum just bought and Rory hasn't left her room for three days and won't talk to me." Lorelai said in a ranting manner.

"Well, Lorelai, you can't make Mitchum keep his son here forever." Emily replied with out a drop of pity in her voice.

"Well, it seems that you don't care enough to do anything about this so I'll be leaving now…Goodbye." Lorelai said while walking to the door and then to the diner to get mucho amounts of coffee.

at the diner

"LUKE! LUKE, where are you? I need coffee…NOW!" Lorelai screamed.

"I'm not going to give you coffee, you had six cups this morning." Luke replied dryly from the storage room.

Luke walked out to the counter and he saw Lorelai crying with her head down on the counter. He rushed over to her and questioned what was wrong.

"Logan's dad is making him move and Rory is crying and my parents are oblivious to her pain and I can't do anything to help her!" Lorelai cried into Luke's shoulder as he rubbed small circles onto her back.

"Shhhh, its ok, its ok." Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear. "it's all gonna be ok."

Huntzberger house

"Hello, I am looking for my mother and father? Are they in the study or on the patio? Here take my coat. Can I get a Scotch neat, please? I feel that I need to be drunk to confront my parents about this issue that I need to speak to them ab- wait, you're the maid, you don't need to know all this information, I'm sorry. The scotch please?" Logan babbled to the maid.

"Yes Mr. Huntzberger, they are on the patio and your Scotch is right here, and yes I'll take your coat." The maid replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Logan said while walking toward the backdoor.

"And I told him that Tuesday would be perfect for that function and he said that he would book the hall for us, and well, well, well, if it isn't my adorable son!" Shira said to both Logan and Mitchum.

"Ah, yes Logan, I want to give you your plane ticket for California."

"No Dad, you are not giving me that ticket because I'm not going, and that's final." Logan said with some authority.

"Why would that be Logan? Don't want to leave Finn and Colin? Yale? Us? Or that girl that I fired…what was her name? Ah yes Rory Gilmore, how could I forget."

"DAD! Stop it! You know that I love her and that I care for her more than I care for you sometimes because she actually cares for people's feelings and well-being!" Logan yelled with more confidence.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" Shira said on the verge of a breakdown, as she turned the corner into the house.

"MOM! Stop smoking!" Logan retorted

"I agree with you dear boy." Mitchum fired back at Logan and Shira.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me. It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong. _

"Rory?" Lorelai knocked lightly on her daughter's door.

"Wh-w-what?" Rory replied with a sniffle.

" Do you need anything? A glass of water or a bottle of Tequila?"

"I need Logan…that's all that I need, that's all I'll ever need" Rory cried as she broke down in tears.

"Ohhh Baby! I'm so sorry, is there anything that I can do for you?" Lorelai questioned while hugging her heartbroken daughter.

"No mom, I'll call you if I do, ok?"

"Ok sweets, call me later." Lorelai told her daughter whose heart was spilling out onto the floor.

(2 hours later)

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it Ror" Lorelai yelled.

"Logan…hi" Lorelai said all too loudly.

"Hi Lorelai, is she here?" he asked.

"Ya, in her bedroom, go ahead but hurt her and you die."

"Got it" he said when he was about to knock on Rory's door.

"Hey Ace. Are you able to look at me? Or even talk to me? Ever again?" he asked.

"Logan, I can't deal with this right now, I can't deal with it…it hurts too much."

"Come here Ace." Logan gently demanded.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light. _

"Rory, I feel like I really need to tell you something."

"You called me Rory. I don't think that you've ever called me Rory with out something big that you needed to tell or ask me." Rory said surprised.

"For one, I love you very much, but…" Logan paused.

"But that doesn't matter right? You're going to California, so you want to be free to love a girl there. Right?" Rory cried on the brink of sad tears.

"No Ace, I'm not going to California, I'm not going." He said with a sigh of relief, waiting for her reaction.

"What? You're _not_ going to California, did I hear you right?" she asked with a gleam of hope in her eye.

"Nope I don't need to tell you to turn up your hearing aid grandma, I'm not going!" He said happily.

"Now I have another thing to ask you." He said while kneeling down on Rory's floor.

All that Lorelai heard was a loud screech that she thought said yes. She knew that she trusted Logan.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much. _

"And now, what you've all been waiting for… may I now present Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger!" The announcer said from the steps of the gazebo. Rory and Logan made there way to the dance floor. There song came on and they started to have their first dance together as a married couple. The in-laws of both families cried with joy.

"I love being in your arms Logan." Rory whispered.

"Same to you Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan said with a sly smile.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm al the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

"I love you" the couple said in unison.

They marched off the dance floor to start their life together.


End file.
